


In Which They Meet The Boyfriend

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent!Gallavich, Protective!Mickey, domestic!Gallavich, probs one of my favourites tbh, protective!Ian, their daughter introduces them to her boyfriend weeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Have I what?'<br/>'Had any criminal convictions?' Henry continued.<br/>Mickey raised his eyebrows sharply, before bringing them down slowly. ‘We’re not talking about me, but yes. I have “FUCK U-UP” tattooed on my hands and you think I don’t have criminal convictions.’ he looked to Lia. ‘Where’d you say you found this one?’</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Mickey and Ian's daughter bringing her boyfriend around for dinner and Mickey gets really protective and asks a lot of questions, while Ian is cooler and makes Mickey relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which They Meet The Boyfriend

Mickey and Ian were sitting on their couch, with the TV on low and just basking in the relaxed air of things. Their daughter, Amelia, was somewhere doing something, giving her parents a bit of alone time. (Though she knew they wouldn’t be having sex on the couch - they promised not to after she walked in on them at the age of thirteen and claimed she was scarred for life.)

They were just talking about their days, and how annoying people were when there was a light knock on the door from the hall into the living area. ‘Hey, dads? Can I ask you something?’

Ian and Mickey turned to see their daughter waiting for permission to enter. ‘Yeah, sure, Lia.’ Ian smiled, pushing Mickey’s feet off his lap..

'What's up?' Mickey asked, catching the look on Lia's face.

'Um…' she sat on the table in front of them and twisted her hands together. 'So I sort of have a boyfriend, right.'

'Sort of?' Ian said, quirking an eyebrow. 'Sort of. Okay, carry on.'

'Uh, so, I was wondering if he could come around for dinner, maybe tomorrow night?' Lia said, voice fading to almost a nonexistent level.

Her dads looked at each other. Mickey narrowed his eyes as Ian shrugged. ‘Tell us about him,’ Ian suggested, sensing Mickey wasn’t that fond of the idea. ‘Name, what he’s like, that sort of thing.’

'Well, his name is Henry-'

'Douche name.' Mickey murmured to Ian. 'Sorry, baby. Henry, yup. Anything else?'

'He's in my Chemistry and History classes, and he's really nice. Not at all a douche, thank you, Pa.' her green eyes flicking to Mickey. 'Mm… He's tall, but not as tall as Dad, he's blonde, and he's also pretty smart.'

Mickey didn’t seem convinced. ‘Does he have a criminal record?’

'Mick!' Ian chided. 'The fuck kind of question is that?'

'The kind you ask when your only daughter gets a boyfriend.' Mickey hissed.

'You have a criminal record, Pa,' Lia pointed out. 'It's kind of hypocritical if you won't let me date him because he has one.'

'So he does have a criminal record.' Mickey pressed.

'No, of course not.' Lia rolled her eyes. 'Dad? Can he come?' she asked Ian, obviously deciding she could get a straight answer from him.

'Ah…' Ian glanced at Mickey. 'We'll talk about it and let you know.' he smiled.

Lia nodded and got up to go back to her room. Once she was gone, Mickey said, ‘She’s too young to be dating.’

'Mick, she's 16. By her age we were already into multiples of people we'd fucked.' Ian sighed. 'We should just let him come around. It's only dinner.'

Mickey huffed. ‘I know, but still. She’s my baby.’

'She's my baby, too, asshole.' Ian said, nudging Mickey in the ribs. 'It's not like she's pregnant or eloping or something.'

'Mm, I suppose.' Mickey sighed. 'Fine, but I'm not happy about this. Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' Ian stood up and kissed his husband on the cheek. 'I'll go tell her.'

Ian smiled and walked down the hall to his daughter’s room. He knocked gently on the door before entering. ‘Lia?’

'Yeah, Dad. Come in.' Lia said. 'What'd he say?'

Ian laughed as he sat on her bed. ‘Well, he’s not exactly happy about it, but yeah. He can come.’

Lia’s face split into a grin. ‘Thanks, Dad.’ she said, leaning forwards to give Ian a hug.

'You should probably thank your Pa, as well. Just to butter him up a bit.' Ian said, returning his daughter's hug. 'I just need to ask you something first.'

'Mm?' Lia pulled back.

'You're not pregnant, are you? Or eloping?'

Lia laughed. ‘Nooo. Definitely not. I like Henry, but I’m not going to marry him.’

'Oh, well, that's good to know.'

'Why would you ask that?'

'Uh… Dunno. We never did the whole “this is my boyfriend” thing to our families. It sort of just happened.' Ian shrugged. 'But if Henry makes you happy right now, then that's fine.' he stood up. 'I'm gonna go back now, but make sure you're nice to Mick, otherwise he'll get crabby.'

 

* * *

 

The next night, Ian and Mickey were in the kitchen preparing dinner when the bell rang. ‘Lia, door.’ Ian called. ‘Mick, be nice.’ he murmured.

'Aren't I always?' Mickey muttered back, lining a dish with pasta sheets.

They heard Lia giggling in the living room and exchanged a look. Ian dried his hands on a towel and bumped Mickey’s hip. ‘Parenting time.’

Mickey rolled his shoulders. ‘Let’s do it.’

Ian walked ahead of Mickey into the living room and was presented with the sight of Lia stroking the biceps of a tall (but not as tall as him - like Lia had said) blond guy. He had worn a tee shirt, either to impress Lia or attempt to intimidate him and Mickey, Ian didn’t know, but he  _did_ know that Lia was making a lot of fuss over pretty much nothing.

'Oh, Dad!' Lia cried, realising Ian was there. 'This is Henry. Henry, this is my dad, Ian.'

'Nice to meet you.' Ian said, shaking Henry's hand. 'Lia's told us about you.'

'She's told me a lot about you as well.' Henry replied. 'Ah, so, is your wife cooking?'

'No, his wife ain't cooking.' Mickey said, coming out from the kitchen and standing beside Ian.

'Oh, shit, that's right.' Henry said quietly, as if to himself, before saying louder, 'Sorry, Lia told me she had two dads.'

'That's my Pa, Mickey. Pa, Henry.' Mickey shook hands with Henry, if slightly less willingly than Ian.

Mickey rolled his eyes and elbowed Ian in the ribs. ‘Kitchen.’

Ian followed Mickey back into the kitchen to start layering the ingredients of the lasagna. Mickey was about to start discussing his impression of Henry when there was an awkward throat clearing behind them.

'Sorry, Lia asked me to get drinks.' Henry said.

'Right. Cups in that cupboard,' Ian said, gesturing with his elbow. 'And help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. You're not vegetarian, are you?'

'Nope.' Henry said, opening the cupboard to find the cups, before moving to the fridge. 'Can I have a beer?' he asked, sounding hopeful.

Mickey huffed out a laugh as a range of emotions crossed his face. ‘Uh… Lia would call us hypocritical if we said no straight away, so ask her. We’d prefer you didn’t.’

'Okay. No big deal.' Henry said, putting the beer back and pulling out the jug of water.

Mickey, apparently, couldn’t hold it in any longer. ‘What are you intentions towards our daughter?’

'Uh…' Henry dithered around with the water jug still in his hands. 'I like her?'

Mickey’s eyes narrowed at him. ‘If you ever hurt her, we’ll come after you.’

Henry’s eyes widened slightly as he put the water away. ‘Okay.’ he looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to change the topic to. ‘Have you got knuckle tattoos?’

'Yeah.' Mickey said, putting a layer of white sauce into the dish.

'What do they say?' Henry asked, politely interested.

'They say “FUCK U-UP”, which is exactly what we'll do if you hurt our daughter.' Mickey said seriously, elbowing Ian in the ribs, who was trying not to laugh.

'Pa, what are you doing?' Lia asked, coming into the kitchen.

'Making lasagna.' Mickey said, turning to smile at his daughter. 'What did you think I was doing?'

'It sounded like you were threatening Henry.' Lia said suspiciously.,

'Oh, yeah. I was doing that too.' Mickey said. 'Open the oven for your Dad?'

Lia sighed and went to do as she was asked, shutting the door again after Ian had the dish settled safely inside. ‘Come on, Henry.’ she said, taking her (slightly startled) boyfriend away from her dads.

Mickey watched them go and then turned to Ian. ‘The fuck are you laughing at?’

'Just how you used the subject of your knuckle tattoos to threaten our daughter's boyfriend.' Ian laughed. 'I fucking love you sometimes.'

'Only sometimes? I didn't marry you for “sometimes”, Gallagher.' Mickey said, rinsing a pot and chucking it in the dishwasher.

'Yeah, but you'd rather have sometimes than never.'

'That's true.' Mickey sighed, resting his head on Ian's chest. 'Am I being too hard on him?'

'Mm, probably.' Ian said, kissing Mickey's hair. 'But it's funny, so carry on.'

 

* * *

 

When the lasagna was finished, Mickey and Ian sat down at the table with Lia and Henry. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mickey started his next round of interrogating.

'So have you ever had any criminal convictions?' he asked casually.

Lia nearly choked. ‘Pa!’

'No, I haven't, Mr Gallagher.'

'Milkovich. He's Gallagher.'

'Okay. Have you?' Henry asked, stabbing his fork through a few layers of food.

'Have I what?'

'Had any criminal convictions?' Henry continued.

Mickey raised his eyebrows sharply, before bringing them down slowly. ‘We’re not talking about me, but yes. I have “FUCK U-UP” tattooed on my hands and you think I don’t have criminal convictions.’ he looked to Lia. ‘Where’d you say you found this one?’

'Mick.' Ian said quietly, placing a hand on Mickey's leg. 'Be nice.'

'Fuck off, I am.' Mickey muttered. He looked back to Henry. 'Ever been drunk?'

'A few times.' Henry answered honestly, looking to Lia to see if he'd made a mistake in saying that.

'Done drugs?'

'Um…'

'We don't care.' Ian said with a shrug. 'Trust me, if you have, we've done it hundreds of times more than you.'

'Oh.' Henry swallowed a small bite of lasagna. 'Uh, I did weed with my brother once.'

Mickey snorted. ‘Yeah, we have more adventurous drug stories than that. Especially Ian.’

'Hey, my first time was with Lip.' Ian said, smacking Mickey lightly on the arm. 'But that wasn't a good time, Mick, so…'

'Yeah, I'm not surprised it wasn't a good time. How many grey pubes did you choke on?'

Henry looked a bit faint. ‘I uh.’ he pushed his plate away. ‘I’m just gonna.’

'Mick, for fuck's sake.' Ian rolled his eyes. 'He looks like he's about to vomit.'

Mickey ignored him, and stopped picking on Ian to go back to interrogating Henry. ‘Ever been suspended?’

'Nope.'

'Detention?'

'A few times.'

'Stolen anything?'

'Fuck, Mick. Calm down.' Ian said. 'Everyone finished dinner? Lia, help your father clear the plates, would you?' he gave her a look that said, _"And keep him busy for a minute or two._ ”

Lia nodded and picked up Henry’s plate, following Mickey to the kitchen.

'I'm sorry about him.' Ian said, smiling awkwardly across the table at Henry. 'He uh, doesn't really trust guys who date members of his family. Especially not when it comes to Lia. He's… protective.'

'I see that.' Henry said, swallowing audibly. 'I don't want to be rude, but how do you live with him?'

'My family asked me that too.' Ian sighed. 'I don't know. Just because I love him, I guess.'

'How?'

'He's seen me at my best and worst and still wants to be with me, so I'm not about to give that up.' Ian shrugged. 'But uh, don't hurt Lia. Physically or emotionally.'

Henry nodded. ‘He’ll…’

'We'll hunt you down, yeah.' Ian smiled benignly. 'Seriously, the last person who laid a hand to someone I cared about nearly got stabbed.'

'Dad,' Lia groaned, appearing with bowls of ice cream for desert. 'Not you too.'

'What, I was just explaining a thing to Henry.' Ian said, taking the bowl from Mickey. 'You better now?' Ian asked him quietly.

'Yeah.' Mickey murmured. 'I've been told to be nice or laxatives will be put in my morning coffee.'

Ian grinned. ‘You can be nice now. I talked to him.’

Mickey nodded. ‘Kay.’

 

* * *

 

When Henry left that night, pale faced and wide eyed, Lia came right up to her dads and said, ‘You guys were dicks.’

Ian and Mickey exchanged a look and turned back to their daughter. ‘It’s what we’re supposed to do.’

'He probably won't come back now.'

'That's a shame.' Mickey sighed dramatically. 'I really liked him.'

'Seriously?'

'No, not really. Fucking pussy.'

Ian laughed. ‘He seems a bit… well. Weak.’

'He's not coffee, Dad.' Lia sighed. 'So the Dad approval rating overall is about a two?'

'Mm… Maybe a seven.' Mickey said. 'He made it out without throwing up or fainting, so that's something.'

Ian nodded thoughtfully. ‘Hmm, yes. I like how he thinks we’d kill him.’

'You wouldn't, would you?' Lia asked.

'No, we would. That's why I like him. He took us seriously.'

Lia rolled her eyes. ‘You guys are dicks.’

'Yup.' Ian grinned. 'Come here. Family hug.'

Lia huffed in annoyance but stepped up to her dads anyway and let them pull her in for a hug. ‘Thanks, dads.’

'It's what we're here for, baby.' Ian said, giving Mickey a thumbs up.

Mickey nodded and yawned theatrically. ‘Well, we’re going to go to bed.’

Lia stepped back again and nodded understandingly. ‘I’ll go fish out my earplugs.’

Mickey and Ian laughed as she ran to her room before they could reach theirs. She was just in time with the ear plugs.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83914589735/could-you-write-something-where-ian-and-mickeys)._

 


End file.
